The Path of the Gods
by Neverafraid
Summary: Kalrin Dalor lived a simple life. He was happy. But things have changed now. His life has been shattered by the legends and myths of his planet. Will the path of the gods lead him to salvation? Death? Hope? Or his ultimate goal? Revenge.
1. Chapter 1 The Perfect Day

_There are a few words I have described down at the bottom of the page. They will be in italics the first time they appear.  
_

----------------------------------

The blade whistled through the evening air, coming down on it's victim with a resounding 'THUNK'. Relentlessly, and with a slight smile on his face, the wielder of the axe set up his next victim. Pausing only a moment before reeling back and bring the blade down precisely on target.

The last log has been split. Putting the axe down, he threw the last few pieces of the freshly chopped wood on the cart. After checking to make sure each piece was secured in place for the trip back, he walked over to check the harness on the _gren'ga_. The gren'ga nuzzled him, perhaps hoping his master would give him a _javba _fruit. The man chuckled, and gave the gren'ga's head a playful shove. As he did, his gaze drifted to the horizon where the dual suns were just beginning to set. The sky had already turned a striking shade of orange and would soon give way to the darkness of night. The man sighed heavily, admiring the simple beauty before him.

"It won't last…" he thought to himself. And with another sigh, one that made the gren'ga turn it's head to look at him, he took up the reigns and started towards the town.

-----

It was dark by the time he had unloaded the wood and pinned up the gren'ga for the night. He carefully latched the door to gren'ga's pin and turned towards his house. The soft glow of the light streaming through the window beckoned him. He stopped a moment and admired the simple dwelling. It had only been built ten years ago, but it had held strong through the rough seasons. The log and mud dwelling may have not been much compared to the others in the surrounding hillside. But as far as he was concerned, no Chief lived like he did.

The thought of the word "Chief" made him frown. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he walked down the short path towards his home.

Upon reaching the door of his house, he stopped and listened. A part of the training he had received growing up. Someone was walking in the kitchen, and smaller feet could be heard in the back of the house. He smiled. Things were as the should be. He eased the door open slowly, trying to avoid making any noise. Creeping slowly in he eased the door shut behind him. He carefully removed his tool belt and placed it gently on a near by chair. Carefully, being sure to check each step, he crept towards the kitchen. He could hear the sounds of dishes be rattled, and pots being bumped around. As he approached the door to the kitchen, he could see the back of a woman dressed in a long blue garment. Her long black hair pulled back in a pony-tail, bobbed up and down as she worked over something on the counter. He listened. She was chopping food. Perfect. Slowly he crept up behind her. With each step his heart raced a little bit faster. He was with in arms length now. One more step and then….

"You're late."

He froze.

"And don't you know better to sneak up on a Na'garn woman with a knife in her hand?" She spun around pointing the knife straight at the mans chest, a mischievous grin on her face. The shock on the man's face was replaced with a slight grin.

"I suppose I have met my match. I am at your mercy. Do with me what you will…" the man said feigning defeat, doing his very best to hide his smile and look defeated.

"Is the mighty Kalrin Daldor so easily bested? I have heard many tales of your heroics and bravery in battle. I guess I heard wrong." She smirked as she moved closer, the knife still pressed against his chest.

"I have never had to go up against an opponent so strikingly beautiful…" Kalrin replied unable to hide his grin any longer.

With that, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Kalrin held her close. Even though he had seen her that morning, it had felt like forever. He was crazy about her. He had always been as far back as he could remember. They broke, her arms still around Kalrin's neck.

"And is the mighty Laralil Daldor so easily bested by simple words?" Kalrin said with a smirk.

"HEY! Careful buddy! Remember, I'm still holding a knife?!" she said waving the knife in Kalrin's face. "Now then, if you are at my mercy, how about finish shucking that basket of _darulas _over there." She said pointing the knife at a bowel that rested behind them on the table.

Stealing another kiss he walked over and sat down at the table and started shucking. Laralil, with a smile, went back to chopping the last bit of the food before dropping it into a steaming pot that rested over the fire in the corner of the kitchen.

"DADDY!"

Kalrin barely had enough time to put the half shucked darula back in the bowl before the body of a six year old girl came flying at him. Catching her, he lifted her up over his head. The little girl, jet black pig tails bouncing around furiously, squealed with delight as her father threw her effortlessly up and down in the air over his head. Finally bringing her down he hugged her tight, her little arms just barely able to wrap around his big neck.

"So little gren'ga, what have you been doing today?" He asked her, setting her down on his knee.

She looked up at him with a huge grin.

"Today, me and Darley went down to the river and picked some of the vines that grow on the edge and we were making necklaces out of them! SEE!" She said holding out the dark green vine that had been woven into a fine braid around her neck.

"I see!" Kalrin said, admiring the handy work. "Did you do this all by yourself?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Uh-huh!" The six year old said grinning and nodding enthusiastically.

"Shoda Daldor!" Laralil said sternly, looking up from the pot she was stirring.

"Well… Momma helped a little…" Shoda finished sheepishly.

"I'll bet she did." Kalrin said with a smile, and wink at Laralil, who returned them both.

"Daddy?" Shoda said, her voice turning somewhat sober and serious.

"Yes, my little gren'ga?" he replied as he reached for the half shucked darula he had been working on.

"Are the Silith coming back to hurt us?" she asked, her little eyes filled with fear.

Kalrin dropped the darula in the basket and looked quizzically at Laralil who stopped cutting food and hung her head.

"Shoda, you know that the Silith haven't been seen since before your great-grandfather. That has been many, many years. What would make you think they would come back?"

Shoda opened her mouth to answer, but Laralil cut in.

"Shoda, honey, why don't you go get washed up for supper, ok?"

Shoda was about to protest, but a quick look at her mother, and she knew better than to put up a fight this time. She hoped down off of Kalrin's lap and headed out of the kitchen. As she approached the door she turned.

"Daddy? If they did come back, you would beat them up wouldn't you?"

"You bet I would!" Kalrin said as he put on his meanest face and flexed.

Shoda giggled and pranced out of the kitchen. Kalrin looked back towards Laralil. She sighed, but didn't look up. She started to chop the food again as she spoke.

"Today at the market, while I was shopping, we ran into The Ageless One…"

"At the market! Impossible!" Kalrin exclaimed, "He has never been seen past the river for as long as his presence has been known."

"I know! But he was there none the less. He had a huge crowd gathered around him, and he was telling everyone to get to the caves and hide because the Silith were coming back and they were going to be taking people away to a horrible fate." Her voice quivered a bit as she finished.

"Are you sure it was him?" Kalrin replied staring off into space, deep in thought.

"I know what he looks like. We all do. It was him. And he seemed very anxious and worried. Kalrin… I'm scared."

Kalrin stood up and walked over to Laralil. Wrapping his arms around her tightly he kissed her softly on the head.

"My love, you know there is nothing to worry about. The Silith are a legend, and if they even do exist, why would they come back now?"

"I know." She said, sniffing a little, "But if they did come back you would beat them up right?" She said grinning up at him.

"Or I could try to sweet talk them. Seems to be pretty effective…" he trailed off as Laralil pulled up the knife from the counter.

"I suggest you stop right there, and get back to shucking, or you will be wishing the Silith were here instead!" She said kissing him quickly and pushing him back towards the table.

He sat back down and once again, picked up the half shucked darula. He hoped that his concern only appeared to be concentration on the darula.

----

After dinner, Kalrin took Shoda to bed. After much begging, and Kalrin finally giving in, he proceeded to tell Shoda her favorite story (and his favorite to tell). It was the story of how he faced off against three warriors of the Tal'Kar tribe and beat them (he always forgot to mention that one of them was already hurt, and other two were obviously new, but those were minor details). Whenever he got to the part where they surrounded him, Shoda would always asked wide-eyed "Were you scared, Daddy?" and he would always reply "Of course! But I put my trust in the Gods, and did what I was trained to do." Which was true, he had been scared, and he surely prayed. At this part of the story (Shoda's favorite part), Kalrin would stand up and act out his moves as he took on each warrior. Twisting and turning, he danced around the room facing each imaginary foe with a grunt and a grimace. Shoda would squeal with delight when he finally stood victorious (panting slightly) and raised his arm in the traditional Na'garn salute.

"Daddy?" Shoda asked as Kalrin tucked her in to bed. "Will I ever be a great warrior like you?"

"There is no doubt in my mind, little gren'ga." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. He blew out her candle and stepped out of her room, shutting the door silently behind him.

As Kalrin prepared for bed, his thoughts were filled with questions. Why had The Ageless One been in town? Was there any real chance that the Silith could return? There had always been stories of how they would appear in birds of steel and carry off the unworthy warrior in the middle of the battlefield, but this could never be verified by any fact, other than they were just gone. No body, no blood, nothing. But these were just stories told around camp fires the night before the battle. Used to scare the men into a top fighting mind set. Weren't they? He shook his head. He was letting his imagination get the better of him. Still, he would investigate this further tomorrow on his way through town.

He enter the bed room, looking towards the bed he could see the shape of Laralil already there. He quietly crossed the room and slipped in to bed, doing his best not to wake her.

"Kalrin?"

He had failed.

"Yes my love?" he said as he rolled over to look at her, as she did the same.

"When you become Chief, will you…" she paused.

Kalrin waited, but after some time she still said nothing.

"Will I…" he said trying to get her to continue.

"Will you take up other wives?" She finished rather quickly.

"What?" Kalrin, couldn't see her face in the darkness, but could tell through her voice that she was serious.

"Well, it's been tradition that a Chief takes up many wives…" she said, her voice choking a little.

"Ok, stop right there." He said as he put his arm over her. "First off, I'm not Chief yet, and it's not even for certain I will be…"

"Oh, Kalrin, you know you will be…"

"And second…" He said continuing on, "You are all the wife I ever want. A hundred 'wives' could not replace you in my heart." He could feel her relax under his arm.

"Besides, I can't imagine having more than one wife pestering me all the time…"

"OH YOU!" She said as she tried to push him out of the bed.

He laughed as they wrestled around a bit before finally embracing and kissing.

"I love you Kalrin Daldor." She said as she kissed him again.

"And I love you Laralil Daldor." He kissed her again. With that she rolled over with a sigh. Kalrin, laid there for a while watching her as she slept. It had been the perfect day, and the perfect end to the perfect day. He didn't care what tomorrow held. This day was perfect.

This would be his last perfect day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gren'Ga** – A large reptilian looking animal. About the size of a small horse, and used very much like one, for manual labor, as a pet, or in times of war. They are rather hard to catch and train, but once trained are very loyal and make good companions.

**Javba** – Very much like a mango in size and color, but taste similar to a mix of a coconut and a strawberry.

**Darula **– Very much like corn in that it has to be shucked. The inside is tough until cooked, and then softens. Very similar to a potato after being cooked.


	2. Chapter 2 The Worst Night

_A/N: Once again, words that need explanation are in italics the first time they appear and are described at the bottom of the page. _

-----------------------

Kalrin woke suddenly bathed in a cold sweat. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes, as if to rub away the image of the nightmare that haunted him. It was the same one every night.

He would find him self walking into the temple, draped in the ceremonial furs. People lined up on either side of him, filling the temple, would bow as he approached the alter. In front of the alter stood the _Har'shal_, holding the chieftain crown in his hands. As he approached the alter, he knelt down as the Har'shal placed the crown on his head. As he stood, he turned to look at the crowd. They all laid dead, withered as if they had aged a hundred years in a moment. Unable to move, he looked around the room of corpses, franticly trying to find any sign of his wife and daughter. He looked toward the temple door he had entered through. A blinding light shown forth from it, he put his hand up to shield his eyes. As his eyes adjusted, he could see two figures standing in the light, just outside the temple doors. It was them! He tried to call out to them but no voice escaped his throat. He started running towards the door, but the temple hall seemed to stretch further and further the harder he ran. Just as he reached the door, it slammed shut, shutting out the light.

That's when he would wake up. Some times screaming, sometimes, like tonight, in cold sweat. It had been happening ever since it was announced that he would be one of the three brought before the Gods to be chosen as the next chieftain. In truth, he didn't want to be Chief. He wanted nothing more than to work on his farm and live his life out simply with his wife and daughter.

"No one can deny the Gods' Will" the Har'shal had said during the announcement.

"The Gods' Will... what about my will?" Kalrin thought to himself.

Kalrin carefully got out of bed, trying his best not to wake Laralil, who had thankfully slept through his nightmare, this time. It was still very late at night, but he needed to calm himself down before even thinking of sleep. Quietly making his way to the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of water. As he drank the water, his thoughts turned to the next few weeks. There would be ceremonies and parties for whoever was chosen as the next Chief. The Chief would have to move from where ever he lived to the Chief's dwelling, a large house built on the highest hill in the city, next to the temple. The Chief would have to hear out the problems of everyone in the city, make war plans, travel to ally tribes to talk peace and trade, to name only a few of the many duties. He had been in numerous battles before, each one more terrifying and trying than the next, but he had never dreaded something this much before.

Of course then there were the 'wives'.

Kalrin, smiled to himself as he replayed the conversation he had with Laralil earlier. It was true, he had the right to 'marry' any woman that would have him (and there would be few who wouldn't, because being married to the Chief meant a life of ease), but he really couldn't imagine sharing life with anyone else but her. He chuckled again. But it would be fun to tease her about it a bit more. She, like so many others, was sure he would be chosen as the next Chief of the Na'garn. She said it was because the God's knew he was pure of heart. Others believe it was because he was marked by the God's during the God's Blessing ceremony he went through as a baby. He instinctively put his right hand over his left shoulder and rubbed the black symbols etched in his skin. He had always been told he was special because of the marking. No one really knew what it meant. But the elders claimed it was a sign that he would be a great leader someday. He had never really thought much of it. Couldn't even see it except for in a mirror. Taking another sip of water, he froze. A sound, coming from the gren'ga pin outside.

"Poachers..." Kalrin muttered, carefully placing the glass on the counter.

Kalrin's warrior instincts kicked in. With out making a sound, he strode through the living room and picked up his tool belt, throwing it around his waist and cinching it in one motion. He carefully opened the door just a crack and peered outside. His eyes scanned the gren'ga pin and the barn next to it. No signs of movement, other than Jar'tak, his gren'ga, moving around the pin franticly. Something must have set him off. A movement in the shadows to the left of the barn caught his eye. Opening the door quickly, he moved out to the porch, and quickly, but quietly shut the house door behind him. Crouching, he move off the porch to the cover of the nearby wagon. He looked over the wagon towards the barn. No movement, and no sound. He reached for his blade, and carefully pulled it from it's sheath. Holding it in front of him, he bowed his head until his forehead touched the back of the blade.

Praying he whispered "May the God's forgive me should I have to kill to protect what they have given me."

A standard prayer used when lethal force is about to be used. Keeping as low as he could, he moved from behind the wagon to the fence of the gren'ga pin. Jar'tak, sensing his masters presence was near, came over to the fence and started nuzzling at it. Reaching through the fence, Kalrin rubbed the Jar'tak's nose until he finally seemed to settle down. Kalrin listened, he could hear movement at the side of the barn. Quietly he stood up and moved towards the edge of the barn. Peering around the corner he looked. A figure, somewhat hunched over was moving slowly towards the other end of the barn.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Kalrin commanded. Coming around the corner holding this blade ready.

The shadowy figure stopped. But did not move to turn around and face him.

"If you have taken anything of mine, drop it right now and leave, and I won't hurt you." Kalrin said taking a step towards the figure.

"So you are the mighty Kalrin?" came the voice of the shadowy figure that sounded hoarse and a little out of breath.

"Who's asking?" Kalrin asked a little confused, but not lowing his guard.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you must get your wife and child out of here and into the caves of the Larak Hills at once!" the figures voice sounded strained and excited.

"Oh really? And why would I take them there?"

He had barely finished his question when the air started to fill with a shrill sound.

"That is why..."

The sound was getting louder with each passing moment, Kalrin looked around trying to figure out it's source. It sounded like it was coming from... above? Looking up he caught a glimpse of a shadow flying over head, then another.

"What are they!?" Kalrin shouted over the noise. He looked back to where the figure was only to find he was shouting at nothing.

Cursing under his breath, Kalrin spun around and ran back to the house. Nearly breaking the door off it's hinges, he burst into the house.

"LARALIL!" He shouted as he went to the storage closet.

"What is it!? What is that noise?" Laralil met him as he approached the closet. "Is it the... the..." she couldn't finish.

"I don't know what it is. Here." he said as he handed her a lantern and some matches. And then some blankets. "Get Shoda, and grab whatever other supplies you can and get to the storm shelter under the barn ok?"

"But what about you? Aren't you going with us?" She was nearly in tears and very close to panicking.

"I am going to the War Hall in town and see if this is an attack we can defend against. If nothing else, I can make sure people can escape if there is an attack." He said as he closed the closet and headed for the bed room.

"But you can't leave us... what if it's the... THEM! Shouldn't we go to the caves like The Age..."

"DAMN THE SILITH AND DAMN THE AGELESS ONE!" Shouted as he turned to Laralil who had followed him into the bed room, hands stuffed with blankets and lanterns. "Now listen to me, Laralil, that shelter is just as safe as any cave on this whole planet. It has supplies and it can be locked from the inside so no one can get in. You and Shoda can last days..." He stopped.

Laralil's eyes pleaded with him, and were now flowing with tears. Karlin took a breathe.

"We all can last days down there if we need to. Now I need you to be strong and do what I ask ok?" He said as he put his arms around her and squeezed her as tightly as the blankets between them would allow.

"How long will you be?" Laralil said as she sat down on the bed and rearranged the bundles of blankets in her arms.

"Hopefully not too long..." he said as he opened the closet door and fumbled around inside.

After a few muttered curses, he emerged with the trunk. Setting it down outside the closet he quickly unlatched the top and opened it up. The familiar smell of leather filled the room. Quickly grabbing the first piece his hand touched he stood up and pulled the leather over his head, holding his arms high so the heavy leather chest piece would rest squarely on him. It still fit him like the day it was made. He quickly reached for the leather straps on the side to tighten them up a bit, but he found his hands were shaking so bad he couldn't grasp the elusive straps. He was starting to get frustrated when another pair of hands appeared and carefully but quickly tightened up the straps on his side. Grabbing the next piece of armor, Laralil, placed the gauntlet on his arm.

It didn't take long to put on the armor. After the last piece was in place and secured tightly, he turned to Laralil.

"You know what to do right?"

Laralil nodded, but said nothing.

"Daddy?" the little girl shuffled into the room, holding her stuffed gren'ga toy tightly in one hand, while trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes with the other.

"Hey my little gren'ga. I need you to do something for daddy." He said as he walked over and picked up Shoda.

"Daddy, why are you wearing your armor." she was starting to wake up more now as fear crept into her voice.

"Listen honey, I need you to be a big girl and go with mommy to the shelter, ok? You do exactly what mommy tells you ok?" He said looking her in the eyes.

"Ok..." she said submissively.

"That's my girl. I love you." He said kissing her on the head and putting her down.

"I love you too Daddy." She said as she walked over to Laralil who sat on the bed.

"Laralil..." he started but found it hard to continue.

"I know my love. I love you. Go quickly and come back as soon as you can." She said standing up wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Laralil I..."

Screams filled the air. Screams so loud that they nearly drowned out the sound of the flying objects. He looked out the window of the bed room, he could see the city stirring now as lights and torches were being lit. He looked back at Laralil. She nodded.

With out a word he ran from the room. Sprinting through the house, he was at a dead run by the time he reached the, still open, front door. The screams were getting louder, and the sounds of the objects over head continued as he ran towards the gren'ga pin. Grabbing the saddle and reigns he threw them over fence into the pin. He quickly saddled up Jar'tak. Jar'tak who, seeing and smelling the leather armor that Kalrin wore along with the screams, was getting very excited. He had been into battles countless times with Kalrin and could tell that that time was once again at hand. The last strap done, Kalrin opened the pin and hopped up on Jar'tak. Making three clicks with his mouth, Kalrin spurred Jar'tak into a full gallop. As they made there way towards the city, Kalrin looked over his shoulder at his house.

"God's protect them..." he whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Har'shal - The head priest or spritiual leader. They preform all the tribal ceremonies.


End file.
